The Queen Is Dead/Transcript
SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Summer Palace. Queen Eva: Let's be certain she's seated as far away from the Duke as possible, for the Duchess' sake. Woman: Yes, Ma'am. (she leaves) Snow White: Do you like it? Queen Eva: Oh, my dear Snow. You are an absolute vision. You are gonna be the talk of the ball, and not just because it's for your birthday. Come. I can hardly believe you're growing up so fast. Which reminds me – I have a gift for you. It was my mother's once and her mother's before that, and soon it will be yours. (They enter another room where they catch a servant trying on Snow's gift – a tiara.) Queen Eva: Johanna. Johanna: (removes the tiara) Oh! Oh, Your Majesty. Oh, please forgive me. I just wanted to see... Snow White: How dare you? That's mine. It's not for a servant. Johanna: It was my mistake. Snow White: Servants don't wear crowns. Queen Eva: Enough. Johanna: I'm sorry, Your Majesty... Queen Eva: No, I was talking to Snow. Snow White: Me? Queen Eva: I thought I raised you better than that, Snow. It doesn't matter whether one is a servant or royalty. Everyone in the kingdom deserves our love and respect. Snow White: But she took my tiara... Queen Eva: She apologized. And it isn't yours yet. Johanna: Your Majesty, it's all right. Queen Eva: You're kind, Johanna, but Snow must learn. My dear, we are all the same. Snow White: But I thought we were royals. Queen Eva: We are, but that doesn't make us better than anyone else. The upcoming ball, for instance...can you tell me what it's for? Snow White: It's to honor me on my birthday. Queen Eva: No. It's for you to honor them by showing them you will be a kind and benevolent leader when that time comes. (Johanna gives Eva the tiara) When you are crowned with this on your birthday, it will be a symbol that you will always hold goodness in your heart and rule justly. Now do you understand? Snow White: I do, mother. (Eva gives Snow the tiara) It's beautiful. Queen Eva: (chuckles) And it's heavier than it looks. (Suddenly she gasps in pain and collapses) Johanna: (rushes to support her) Your Majesty! Snow White: Mother! Queen Eva: I'm fine. Snow White: No, no. You are not. Johanna: (she helps sit her on a near chair) Come. There. I'm getting the doctor. (she exists quickly) Snow White: (breathing heavily) Mother. Queen Eva: (whispers) I'm fine, dear. SCENE: Storybrooke. Past. Mary Margaret's Apartment. Mary Margaret reminisces whilst looking in the mirror. David cooks breakfast behind her. Mary Margaret: What are you doing? David: I'm making breakfast. Mary Margaret: Why? David: I’m hungry.' ' Mary Margaret: '''You think I don't know what you're doing? We talked about this. We had a deal. ' '''David:' (Dishes clatter) I know. I know. But, with the curse broken, I thought maybe you would change your mind. Mary Margaret: Well, I didn't. What's this? (She points to the gift on the table) David: Birthday present. Mary Margaret: No, I told you... David: It's not from me. Mary Margaret: No one else knows. David: Apparently someone does, and they also think you should celebrate. It was left outside the door this morning. (Ignoring the card, Mary Margaret opens the gift and sees a diamond tiara.) What is it? (She shows him the tiara and begins to tear-up) I thought that was lost when the curse hit. Mary Margaret: (Voice breaks) So did I. (Sniffles) (She hands the tiara to David and opens up the card: "Thinking of you today - Johanna") Mary Margaret: (Exhales) Johanna. David: I didn't know she was in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret: Neither did I. David: After the curse, you were gone for a while. You know, we're all still finding each other. It hasn't been easy. Mary Margaret: I have to go. (Sniffles) David: Okay. Hey. Happy Birthday. (They kiss) Mary Margaret: Thank you for understanding. You should go. It's getting late. You have to go to work. David: I know. I just...I just wish this day made you happier. Mary Margaret: I know, but we both know it can't. SCENE: Storybrooke Sheriff Department. David arrives for work. As he hangs up his coat, Hook ambushes him and knocks him unconscious with a crowbar; taking his keys. Hook: Apologies, mate, but I think you have something of mine. (He unlocks the drawer and retrieves his hook. Swapping out his fake hand hand for his hook.) SCENE: Outside a house. A woman is planting a small flower garden in her backyard. Mary Margaret appears and approaches her.. Mary Margaret: Johanna? Johanna: (Whispers) Snow. Mary Margaret: It's "Mary Margaret" here. Johanna: No. You will always be my dear Snow. (They embrace) Mary Margaret: I never thought I'd see you again. Or this. (She holds up the tiara) Johanna: Oh. I came across it in Mr. Gold's shop, and I knew how much it meant to you. I knew you had to have it. Mary Margaret: Mm. (Whispers) Thank you. Oh. I haven't seen those flowers in a long time. Johanna: They reminded me of you, because they could survive the harshest winter, and you were born during the harshest one of all. Mary Margaret: 'That's why she named me "Snow." '''Johanna:'I thought keeping this garden would be a nice way to honor her. '''Mary Margaret: It is. Johanna: (Voice breaks) I miss her, too. (Whispers) Oh, you ... (she wipes a tear of Mary Margaret's cheek when suddenly they hear a rustling noise) Johanna: What was that? Mary Margaret: Stay here. I'm sure it was nothing. Johanna: '''Snow... '''Mary Margaret: No, no, please. Please, just stay here. I'll be right back. (She leaves to investigate) SCENE: Out in the woods. Dirt sifting. Shovel thuds. Mary Margaret stumbles upon Regina and Cora. Regina is digging a hole, whilst Cora stands of to the side. Mary Margaret stays back and eavesdrops. Cora: (Paper rustling) And you're sure this is where we're supposed to dig? Regina: (Sighs) Yes. Hook marked it clearly. Rumplestiltskin's dagger is here. Cora: Unless Hook lied to us. Regina: (Sighs) Well, then this map is useless. Gold is the only one who can translate it. Cora: Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. Hook could've saved us a lot of effort with honesty, but the truth is, we don't need anyone. I can reconstruct the map. It'll just take a bit more time. And when we find it, I promise you, I'll use that dagger to force The Dark One to kill anyone you like. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts